deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Tiger
Tiny Tiger, also known as Taz Tiger, is a Tasmanian tiger initially created by Doctor Nitrus Brio. He is often seen working for Doctor Neo Cortex, the main antagonist of the series. Before Crash of the Titans, Tiny was essentially a carbon copy of his spiritual predecessor Koala Kong: incredibly powerful and muscular, but overall unintelligent. It was implied in at least two instruction manuals that Tiny was Doctor Cortex's first foray into genetic alteration. However, this conflicts with what was established by Naughty Dog, who confirmed that Ripper Roo was Cortex's first serious creation, with Tiny originally conceived by and serving N. Brio. It should be noted however that Tiny was conceived for the original game, where he almost certainly would have been established as a creation and servant of both Cortex and Brio. His character was omitted however and, like the Komodo Brothers, reimagined for the second game. Battle vs. Mario (by IceLoverMei) At the Mushroom Kingdom Overworld Song: New Super Mario Bros. - Overworld Mario walking near Bowser Castle. Mario: Well This is it. Bowser is gonna get a beating of his life and Peach can return safetly in the castle once again. Suddenly the path to Bowser Castle was blocked off by a portal that will warp anyone or anything to an unknown universe. Mario: Whao this is a strange form. Wonder what is Bowser is planning on this time? I can't get to the castle unless I get through this. Let'sa Go! *Jump into the portal* At the Colosseum Mario arrive, Looking around confused and surprised. Mario: Hmm? This is a strange place? Why am I in an arena? Mario look around as Tiny appear, Breaking the chains form his arms and landing behind Mario, Roaring at him. Mario: *Turn around* WaaAaa! Tiny: You no look like Bandicoot! You more puny. Mario: Are you Bowser minion? Tiny: RAAAAAAA TINY WORK FOR CORTEX, NOT BOWSER! *Get Triden out* Song: Crash Bandicoot 2 - Tiny Tiger Theme Metal Remix Mario: !!! Mama Mia! FIGHT! Tiny: *Jump at Mario* Mario: OWAA *Roll to Dodge and Jump on Tiny head* Tiny: GAHHH PUNY VERMIN *Continue trying to stomp at Mario* TINY SQUISH LITTLE MAN! Mario: *Dodging barely while equiping Super Hammer* Tiny: RAAAAAAAAAA DIE PUNY MAN! Mario and Tiny begin clashing Hammer and Trident against one another as spark fly. Tiny: HOLD STILL! *Stab Trident at Mario* Mario: OH! *Roll backward as Tiny trident get stuck on the stone ground as Mario jump and slam hammer at Tiny* AHA Tiny: GAHHHH *Get up* TINY MAD NOW! *Jump on Stand and Pull out some TNT Crates* Mario: !!! *Quickly equip Fire Flower, Becoming Fire Mario* Tiny begin throwing TNT at Mario as Mario throwing fireballs at the TNT, Exploding before they even reach him. Tiny: GRRRRRRRRRR *Toss Last TNT at Mario in rage* Mario: WHAO! *Back away to dodge and Jump off TNT Crate, Firing Fireballs at Tiny* Tiny: ! *Get protected by Uka Uka Mask and exit off stage, Charging at Mario* TINY CRUSH YOU NOW! Mario: Mama Mia, I was saving this for Bowser, But now be a good time to use it now. *Get out his Starman and turn invincible* Song: Mario Kart 8 - Electrodome Mario and Tiny begin clashing punches and attacks, Taking little damages from their invincibility. Mario: WHAHA *Punch, Not at Tiny, But Uka Uka* Uka-Uka: GAHHH!!! Mario: SO LONG *Swing Hammer upward, Knocking Uka-Uka in the air* Tiny: *Feel his invincibility ran out* ! Uh Oh! Mario: HERE WE GO! *Perform Powerful Slam at Tiny head with Super Hammer* Tiny: *Head get slammed to the ground by the force of the hammer, Unable to stand, Knocked out cold* Song: Super Mario 3D World - Course Clear Mario: AHA, I DID IT! *Grab a Super Charged Body Slam Powerup* Hmm, Must be a new way on beating Bowser. *Head out through portal* N.Cortex: *Facepalm in disappointment* I really need some better henchmen. Winner: Mario Expert's Opinion Despite Tiny Large Strength that boost him up, It not really much comparing to Mario feats and higher X-Factor. Tiny Tiger always known for being the strongest member in Cortex army but do to lack of brain and multiple defeats in the hand of Crash Bandicoot, Mario was able to out match Tiny before Tiny would even have a chance of hitting him. Beating him in many type of edge that he had. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors